


Taako, That’s Gross

by transtaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Other, Pants wetting, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Wetting, omo, taako x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtaako/pseuds/transtaako
Summary: idk i hate myself





	Taako, That’s Gross

**Author's Note:**

> warning for this: idk how to phrase this but the “reader” is trans and still has their vagina but i really only use the word clit   
> if this makes you uncomfy click away
> 
> this was rushed and its not great so im sorry but to overshare/excuse this i:  
> a. was horny and couldn’t jack off  
> b. had to piss
> 
> enjoy that information and enjoy this shit

This is not where you thought your life would end up. This meaning messily making out with world renowned chef Taako Taaco in an alleyway at approximately 3 in the morning.

He had suggested that instead of going to some stuffy fancy restaurant, the two of you could just peruse shitty bars until they all closed. This seemed like a great idea.

You had been out for several hours, and you had been too enraptured by Taako to even consider taking a 45 second break to pee. This decision was proving to be a not so great one.

“Taako,” You said, shoving him off for a moment. “I gotta piss.”

He looked perplexed for a moment, then snorted.

“Elegant as always.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. We just gotta find someplace open.”

Taako threw his head back and laughed.

“Bubbeleh, do you know what time it is? You have an alleyway.”

You scrunched your nose up at that.

“I _refuse_ to pee in an alleyway. Nuh-uh.”

“Well, guess you’ll just have to piss yourself.”

Taako sounded...weird. He looked weird. He had been kind of joking so far, but his voice sounded more...serious? It made you feel uncomfortable for a second, but then something else settled in. Something vaguely new, something you couldn’t quite place, but it made you feel weird.

“Haha, you’re a real hoot babe. Seriously, help a guy out.”

Taako moved back into the kiss for a moment and put his hands on your hips.

“Wouldn’t it be kind of hot though?”

You bristled at this for a moment, and felt the pressure of your bladder.

“Taako, I’m not gonna-“

Suddenly, a sharp pang hit your lower torso and you instinctually squeezed your legs together. Taako smirked at this and snaked one hand down to squeeze you through your pants, and you gasped at the contact.

“ _Taako_ -!” Gods, your voice sounded so whiny.

“Mm, look at you.” Taako’s voice had gained an edge to it, a sort of purr. It instantly turned you on.

“Taako, I- fuck!” He had slipped a hand into your pants, suddenly pressing down on your clit through your underwear. This shocked you, and you felt yourself slip. Just a little bit, but you tried to squeeze your legs even tighter and bit your lip.

Taako smiled widely at this.

“Come on, doesn’t it feel so _good_? It can’t be comfortable, holding all it in. I’ll fuck you through it.”

That last line sent a wave through you, and you were more aware of the fullness in your bladder than ever. Taako had begun to rub circles onto your clit, and _Gods_ it felt so fucking good.

You wanted to come so badly, but you couldn’t while focusing on keeping your thighs together and make sure you didn’t let go.

It was a struggle, each little rotation Taako made made you gasp and whine but you couldn’t fully enjoy it. Without warning, Taako suddenly pushed down directly on your bladder with his free hand.

You let out a strangled “ _Fuck!_ ” and felt yourself slip even more.

“Come on, you’re being such a good boy for me. It’s gonna feel so good, I promise, and you’ll come so good.”

Taako pressed down harder on your clit, and you nearly screamed, and then you felt yourself let go.

Taako made good on his promise as you pissed yourself, relentlessly rubbing your aching clit as you shamelessly bucked up into his hand. Piss saturated the front of your pants and made its way down, forming a puddle at your feet.

He pressed down on your bladder and your clit at the same time, _hard_ , and you came as you pissed yourself. It seemed like it would never end, Taako fucking you and whispering praise into your ear as piss flowed down your legs in a heavy stream, but eventually it did.

Your legs felt weak and you almost collapsed, but Taako held you up against the wall. There was a tremendous wet spot on the front of your jeans and a puddle underneath your feat. Taako removed his hand and wiped it on his shirt, looking pleased with himself.

He kissed you as you struggled to regain your breath, and pulled away after a brief moment.

“Holy shit, Taako. I... I can’t believe I just got off on that.”

Taako just smirked.

“Mm. Come on, let’s clean you up and catch a Fantasy Uber home.” He wiggled his fingers and whispered something unintelligible, and you felt your legs dry up instantly.

You kissed him again and let him slip an arm around your waist to lead you out into the street.


End file.
